Just the Beginning
by black-nails
Summary: The humans arrived in Narnia only to be faced with war, a wise lion, an evil witch, and a not so polite fairy. What can go right and what can go horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**I no own Narnia**_

This is my first Narnia fic! Enjoy!

Three humans walked through the clearing of fauns and centars. They stopped in front of the stone table where a centar stood watching a five foot long fairy write on a piece of parchment.

"Who are you?" The centar rudely asked.

"We have come to see Aslan." The only boy stated. The fairy finally looked up as all the other creatures bowed and a large, beautiful lion came out of a red and gold tent. The fairy's wings took her up in the air and she inspected the guy and two girls as Aslan spoke to them.

"Ashlyn!" Aslan roared at the fairy, "Show them to their quarters." Ashlyn nodded and landed on the ground.

"Where's the boy?" Ashlyn asked as they walked.

"What boy?" The eldest girl asked.

"The other son of Adam, your brother, where is he?"

"We don't know."

"What's going to happen to him?" The youngest sister asked.

"The ice witch would never dare to hurt him as long as Aslan's around. Susan and Lucy, your tent," The two went in, "And master Peter, here is yours, is this close enough to your sister's? We can move it if you wish."

"It's fine, thank you."

"You three call if you need anything." Ashlyn waited for Peter to go into his tent before she went to Aslan.

"The white witch has him, Aslan, she'll never be defeated if she has one." Ashlyn said to the lion the next morning.

"I know, Ashlyn, but what can we do?" A horn sounded and centars and fauns followed Aslan and Ashlyn to a river. Aslan's paw pinned down a wolf and Peter held his sword out in front of another.

"Put your weapns away, this is Peter's fight." Aslan barked at them all. The wolf taunted Peter about his bravery and lunged at the boy ending his exsistance. Aslan let the other wolf go and the creatures to follow him, they would find the other brother.

"Narnia will be right with the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve together at last." Ashlyn whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I no own Narnia**_

Chappie 2

Aslan stood on a large rock away from the camp speaking to the youngest brother.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled and Susan held her back from running to her brother.

"Ashlyn, Peter said quietly, "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know," She confessed, "But he's possibly in a lot of trouble." Edmund started to walk towards them and he stopped to hug his sisters.

"Peter," He turned to look at Ashlyn, "Please don't be too hard on him. He is still only a child." The fairy's wings started to flutter violently and she rose into the air and went back to her tent.

"Aslan! You have a traitor in your midst!" Ash lyn hit her head on the end of her bed and walked outside to see the White Witch following Aslan into his tent.

"No, Aslan-" The witch's dwarf hit Ashlyn behind her knees and she fell to the ground. She drew her elbow back and knocked him in the stomach and he fell too.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked helping Ashlyn up and he bruched her multicolored hair out of her face so she could see.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Ashlyn leaned against Peter and he helped her over to the stone table in front of Aslan's tent. Centars and fauns worked and the humans sat around the fairy.

"You kow, there haven't been humans here in years. It's a nice change. Where are you from?"

"England." Lucy answered.

"England?" Ashlyn seemed to becoming entranced, "Is it wonderful?"

"Yes." Peter answered rather quickly.

"There's a war-"

"That's enough, Edmund." Peter scolded. The humans looked to the ground and Ashlyn started to study Peter's face.

The White Witch walked to her carrage and Aslan stood outside his tent. Everyone but Ashlyn stood up.

"How do I know you'll be true to your word?" Queen Jadis asked and Aslan roared loudly. Ashlyn flew over to him and the crowd cheered. She stared into his eyes as Jadis rode away. Lucy glanced over and saw the pain expressed on the lion and the fairy's faces before Aslan went back into his tent.

Ashlyn sat in the shadows of the night and watched Susan and Lucy follow Aslan out of camp. She walked into Peter and Edmund's tent, gently placed her hand over Peter's mouth and woke him up.

"I'm alone." She whispered and her eyes seemed to glow. Peter got up quietly and followed her outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Aslan's in trouble."

"We have to do-"

"NO, Peter, we can't. I've been forbidden from interferring and I can't sleep." They slowing started walking in the direction of Aslan's tent.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be."

"Peter, have you ever wanted to fly?"

"I have no wings, it is impossible without them."

"Have you learned nothing since arriving in Narnia? I want you to close your eyes…go on, close them. Now, imagine yourself flying, like one of those one wish things. Now, Peter, open your eyes." Peter obeyed. He saw Ashlyn's wings fluttering and looked down to see that his feet were no longer touching the ground.

"The war comes with the rising sun. I would delay it if only I could. Promise me one thing, Peter."

"Anything."

"Be careful. I cannot watch over you and your siblings the whole time. You have to promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise." He started to smile, "I'm flying." Ashlyn smiled back at him.

"I know."

"It's nice."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Ashlyn, why are you the only fairy?"

"Long winters have taken my people away, I really do not wish to speak of it." She started to slowy lower to the ground and started to finish the walk to Aslan's.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you." Peter said turning Ashlyn to face him.

"Don't worry about it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I no own Narnia**_

I see what you mean, Capegio, but I can't seem to find a way to fix it and my computer tells me when I misspell words. You'll have to tell me what 'Capegio' means, I'd really like to know.

Now

Chappie three

"Aslan is dead." Everyone slowly walked out of their tents to see Peter standing in front of Aslan's tent, "Susn and Lucy sent word early this morning."

"Aslan, dead?" It started to sink in that their leader was not returning.

"Peter, what are you talking about?" Ashlyn asked, "Why are you trying to scare everyone?"

"I'm telling the truth, one your trees told Edmund and I this morning."

"You mean, we have to go into war without him?" A centar called.

"NO!" Ashlyn yelled, "We have Peter and Edmund! The kings of Narnia!" Everyone cheered and began to get ready for war.

"Whoa horsie." Edmund said. The horse stopped and looked at the boy on his back.

"The name's Phillip." The horse said."

"Hey, Edmund."

"Hello, Ashlyn."

"How do you feel?" She brought her feet from above her head to below it but still hovered above the ground.

"Nervous."

"That's expected."

"Will you watch over us?"

"Edmund! Do not bother her with stupid questions." Peter scolded.

"I will watch over you, Edmund, No bad luck will fall upon your head." Ashlyn smiled at Edmund and flew off.

"Why do you encourage him?" Peter yelled at Ashlyn wile she sat alone.

"Why **_don't_** you encourage him?" She turned to face him, "He is a young boy going into war. NO one who has become an aly to the White Witch will show him mercy. He has to have some sense of safety or he will be his own demise! Try to get that through your pretty boy head!"

"They come in numbers larger and greater than our own." The falcon said as he landed on the rock next to Ashlyn.

"Numbers do not win a battle." The centar beside Peter said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they help." Peter replied, "Are you with me?" He asked the centar.

"Til the end." The centar responded. Peter looked over at the fairy and she placed a hand on his arm.

"Forgive me." She said.

"Only if you forgive me."

"Done."

"They're here." The falcon said.

"Listen, Peter, if you need me, call for me, I will be beside you in an instant." Peter wanted to say something, he really did, but he felt too entrance by her eyes. She kissed his forehead, flew away, and the battle began.

Down went the witch's aly's then went some of Aslan's. The witch just with her bears and watched until, finally, she was ready to fight.

"Bring them to the rock!" Peter shouted. Ashlyn flew to the top of the rock and landed beside Edmund.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"You have to believe Edmund, you just have to. You're not alone." She ducked as arrows were shot from behind. Everyone turned their heads when they heard a roar come from the right.

"Aslan!" He roared again and ran down into the battle.

"Ashlyn! You're bleeding…right above your left wing."

"I'll be all right." Ashlyn and Edmund watched Aslan murder the evil Queen and start to breath on the frozen creatures and Lucy started to heal the murdered ones.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Ashlyn yelled and threw her arms around his neck.

"My dear fairy, you are bleeding quite a lot from your wing."

"Yes, I know, I'll fix it later. Oh, Edmund! You are so brave!" Edmund barely missed touching the blood on Ashlyn's back when he hugged her. "Susan, Lucy, Thank you for bringing Aslan back. Aslan!" She laid on the lion's back to hug him.

"Don't get blood in my fur."

"Yes sir, I won't!" Susan tapped Ashlyn on the shoulder and pointed to Peter who was standing by himself. Ashlyn walked over and stood behind him.

"You will make a magnificent king, Master Peter. Do not doubt your abilities." Peter did not say anything; he didn't even turn to look at her, "Peter, what are you thinking about?"

"Are you going to leave?"

"What?"

"Once everything is over, are you going to leave?"

"Peter, I-I don't know what to tell you, I go with Aslan. Would you just live in the moment, please? Stop worrying about what will happen in the next five minutes and at on what you feel now."

"No, I can't do that and you can't make me."

"Come on Peter!" Lucy yelled, "We have to go an Ashlyn needs to get her back bandaged." Ashlyn turned and started to fly. Peter saw the blood on her back and pulled her to the ground by her foot. Before she could say anything, Peter was walking beside her, holding her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I no own Narnia**_

Chapter 4

Aslan walked down the center of the isle with Ashlyn on his back, Lucy and Susan on one side, and Edmund and Peter on the other. The four humans lined up in front of their thrones while Aslan spoke and Mr. Tumnus prepared the crowns.

"Lucy the Valiant…Edmund the Just…Susan the Gentle…and Peter the Magnificent." They all sat down at the same time and the kingdom subjects bowed before their Kings and Queens.

"I hope to see you soon." Peter said to Ashlyn after a few dances with the Kingdom girls.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You you said you go with Aslan and Aslan said that he's leaving. You know, I've almost come to tolerate you." That wasn't what Ashlyn wanted to hear but she was happy that she got to Peter good-bye.

"I don't know if I want to leave, Peter. I've almost come to tolerate you, too. I will miss you and I will never forget you." She kissed his cheek and flew off to find Aslan walking down the long stairs. They walked in silence until they were on the beach.

"Did you know that Mr. Tumnus was going to turn Lucy over to the White Witch?" Ashlyn asked as she walked in the water.

"Yes."

"Do you know everything that's happened since the human's came?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that Lucy and Mr. Tumnus are watching us?"

"Yes. Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"No."

"Don't worry, we'll see them again."

"Soon?"

"Nothing's certain until you're dead and even then you might be offered a second chance." Ashlyn smiled over at the lion but he didn't see it.

"Will you miss them?" She asked.

"Possibly."

"Peter," He turned from the window to see a beautiful young lady smiling at him, "I was just wondering if you had time for one more dance."

"Yes, I have all the time in the world." He went to the dance floor after looking aput at his fairy and the great lion one more.

"Aslan! Look!" Ashlyn yelled years later, "Isn't this where the humans entered?"

"Yes," The lion said looking at a lighted pole, "They entered from a coat closet."

"I found it. It seems like so many years ago. Aslan, it won't open! The door won't open!"

"We'll see them again when the time is right, just like before."

I need feedback, good or bad, I don't care. I have a sequel written and I need to know from at least 5 people what to do about Ashlyn and Peter. Should they be together or not? In the end it comes down to which scene I write better but I would like to know what everyone thinks!


End file.
